namcotalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Emma
Emma, formerly known as emma591, is a member of the Tales forum who joined on August 26th, 2004. She used to be very active in 2005, but usually only lurks today. She frequents the Role-play forum especially, particularly her own RP. Emma is also known for her love of The Legend of Zelda and often will enter topics pertaining to the series. Emma has recently began playing MapleStory again. Though this is fail on her part, she is nonetheless happy to have finally reached level 40 after an entire year of remaining the same level. Emma is also a fan of Youtube Poop. Anime Emma enjoys anime and manga, though she is no longer as enthusiastic about them. Series she enjoys include: * Azumanga Daioh * Berserk * Castle in the Sky * Death Note * Detective Conan * Elfen Lied * Fullmetal Alchemist * Grave of the Fireflies * Hellsing (manga only) * Higurashi no Naku Koro ni * The Legend of Zelda manga * Now and Then, Here and There * Sailor Moon * The Slayers * Neon Genesis Evangelion * Ragnarok: The Animation * Record of Lodoss War * Romeo x Juliet * Yami no Matsuei Video Gaming Playing video games is Emma's favorite hobby. She began playing games when she was two years old with her four-year-old brother's supervision. Super Mario Kart was the first videogame she had played, and because of that, she has grown fond of the Mario Kart series. Her console brand of choice is, obviously, Nintendo. She is an avid fan of the The Legend of Zelda series, especially The Wind Waker and Majora's Mask. Other games she has enjoyed particularly include but are not limited to: * Diddy Kong Racing * Donkey Kong 64 * MapleStory * Phoenix Wright * Ragnarok Online * Soul Calibur II & III * Super Paper Mario * Super Smash Bros. Melee * Tales of Legendia * Tales of Symphonia She owns the following consoles: * Gameboy Advance * Gameboy Color * Nintendo 64 * Nintendo DS * Nintendo Entertainment System * Nintendo Gamecube * Nintendo Wii * Sony Playstation 2 * Super Nintendo She is also very happy to have been part of a private Nintendo event that took place of September 15th, 2006. It was the first time she had played the Nintendo Wii, as well as seeing Dr Pepper in a glass bottle. Voice Acting Emma's dream career is that of voice acting. In the beginning of 2007, she wase cast in multiple fandubs, radioplays and flashes, though only two have been released, one being her own radioplay and the other, the animation flash JojoVill, in which she plays the main character, Sally. After her success with voice acting Sally in episode 2 she has done more work for Jojoville Productions, continuing her work as Sally and various other voices. Other Hobbies Along with voice acting, playing video games, watching anime and reading manga, Emma also enjoys: * Being happy * Chatting online * Daydreaming * Her iPod * Her friends * Her RP * Hugs * Listening to music * Reading * Singing * Sleeping * Soda * Talking to TheTriforceGoddess on the phone * Writing External links * Deviantart * Livejournal (friends-only) * Jojovill Episode 2, Emma's debut as Sally *JojoVill Episode 3 *Yearbook Commercial *JojoVill Flash Demo Category:Forum Users